Apprentices in Wonderland
by Metoria
Summary: Our Characters taking on the personalities and role of the wonder land crew! ... sort of short fic. R&R please


Star Wars in Wonderland

Summary: Our Characters taking on the personalities and role of the wonder land crew!

Obiwan: Cheshire Cat

Garen: Mad Hatter

Reeft: Rabbit

Siri: Queen of Hearts

Bant: Alice

Quigon: Alice's sister

[This should be fun. I'm totally not serious with this. I'm just making this one chapter because I'm lazy... but I think it should be funny enough. It's short and sweet let me know what you think.]

...

...

Bant sat in the tree in the gardens of the Temple as Qui-Gon meditated. She was bored. Playing with the small branches she was trying to be quiet. SNAP! She looked down at Qui-Gon who looked up at her.

"Come down and meditate." Qui-Gon went back to his meditation without waiting for an answer.

"But Meditation is boring....." Bant replied anyway.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes again and sighed. "Then just sit quietly."

Bant sighed in exasperation and sat in the tree staring up into space. She looked over to the lake and saw a Dressellian run by with his arms full of sweets. "Oh no I'm late! The Queen will have my head!" He said as he ran off into the underbrush.

"Hey! Come back!" Bant leaped from the tree and ran after him. Running through the underbrush. As she looked around to try and find where he went she felt her stomach drop. "WAHHH!!!!!" Down she went into a hole. "Why do these things always start with a rabbit hole?" She cried as she continued falling into the darkness.

When she opened her eyes she saw she was in the council room. She looked up, there was no hole in the ceiling. "Well that was weird." She turned to the door but it was only a wall. "WHAT?" She felt the wall in case it was a trick. She looked to the windows "You've got to be kidding me." She looked down out of the windows and saw the drop. "I'll pass." She looked back and the door was there again. "What the heck!" She ripped open the door and ran out only to be back in the gardens again. However this time the blades of grass were taller than her. "This is just getting frustrating." Bant went on through the wilderness.

She had been walking around the grassy area for some time when she caught a glimpse ahead. She began to run after the person. Turning this way and that following the trail of the person she continued deeper and deeper into the wilderness. However as she turned around another patch of grass she lost him. Looking all around her and listening she heard a rustling beside her. She pounced.

"AH! HEY!" She had found him but his sweets that he had been carrying were all over the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Bant jumped off of him and began picking up his sweets. Luckily they landed on a fallen blade of grass and didn't get dirty. She handed him the food and looked at him. "So what's your name? And Why are you late? What are you late for?"

"My name is Reeft, I'm late because the Cheshire cat stole my gloves, and Queen Siri is having a trial and I'm late!"

"Who's Queen Siri? Who's the Cheshire Cat?"

Reeft wasn't amused by all her questions. "Look I really must be going! I'll miss the buffet!" He began to run off again only to hear a low soft chuckle. He stopped and shouted to the sky. "Give me my gloves back you stupid cat!"

Suddenly a boy appeared from the under brush wearing a pair of white gloves. He had cat ears and a cat tail.

"Are you really wearing THAT?" Bant asked incredulously.

That took the boy off guard. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" He placed his hands on his hips and looked at Reeft "She giving you this kind of trouble too?"

Reeft nodded solemnly.

Just then another boy wit ha GIANT hat that kept falling over his eyes ran in with a tea pot. "Tea pot! Tea pot! Tea pot!" He bounced in spilling tea all over the place.

The Cheshire Cat put out his leg tripping the boy with the tea pot. The tea went flying and broke in front of a blond girl in a crazy get up.

"Who dares break my tea pot?" The girl looked at the boy who immediately pointed to Bant.

"HEY!"

"Off with her head!!!"

"Not yet!" She whispered to Siri.

"Sorry. Ahem... We will hold a trial to see who is the guilty one!" The Queen said stomping her foot. The boys cowered behind Reeft who had his arms full of sweets and couldn't do anything.

"Ah you're majesty can I point out that she was harassing us." The Hatter said pointing to Bant.

"I was not!

"Yeah and she stole my gloves!" Reeft said prying the gloves off the cat and throwing them at her.

"Oh come on she obviously saw that!

"She framed me your majesty!" The Cat pointed at her pretending to cry.

Siri placed her hands on her hips. This improvising was getting annoying. "A likely story boys! I know you're just trying to ruin everything."

Obi-Wan took his ears off to adjust them then looked at Garen's hat and back his ears. "Gimmie!" He swiped the hat off of his friend's head and replaced it with the ears.

"Oh look! I'm a cute cuddly little kitty!" Garen said pretending to cuddle against Obi-Wan.

"Maybe the Queen wants to cuddle." Obi-Wan said trying to annoy Siri.

"Hey! That's not part of the script!" the boys began to run behind some fake grass as the girls started yelling at the boys.

"You three are ruining everything!" Siri cast down her royal staff and started chasing the boys. Bant grabbed a prop off the stage and joined in. Qui-Gon ran in from the backstage and tried to separate them. The boys hid behind him as the girls fought against the master.

"We never wanted to do this anyway!" Garen said from around Qui-Gon's back.

"Yeah!" The other boys voiced agreement as the girls struggled to get around Qui-Gon.

"Boy's please! Adi a little help!"

Adi ran out to hold Siri back as the boys ran. Tahl and Clee laughed in the audience and the rest of the viewers didn't know what to think.

...

Later that night the five kids and their masters stood before the council. The boys and their masters stood on one side of the circular room while the girls and their masters stood on the other.

Yoda seemed amused most of the council did. That's what happens when you try to get boys to cooperate in a play.

"No more plays for the boys. EVER again." Mace said trying to hide a smirk. "Next time hold auditions so you get people who will cooperate."

The boys had a small cheer among themselves while girls let out a groan.

Never again will the have the boys take part in a play.

[Well.. that was it.. short I know... v.v ... But I thought it was funny. let me know what you think. :D R&R please!]


End file.
